The present invention relates to an arrangement for washing lenses of headlights.
Arrangements for washing lenses of headlights have been known wherein a rotary pump is provided which induces a washing liquid to flow from a container with the washing liquid to nozzles through supply conduits. The washing liquid then issues from the nozzles toward the lenses to be washed. A rotor of the pump has a projecting portion provided with radial ribs, which extends into a supply pipe open into a chamber of the pump and improves the suction process. The rotor blades extend in a radial direction and are spaced from one another in a circumferential direction. The ribs of the projecting portion of the rotor extends over the entire length of the projecting portion toward the blades of the rotor. However, the ribs of the projecting portion do not reach the rotor blades or, in other words, they are axially spaced from the latter. In such a construction, only rotor blades act upon the washing liquid.